Turned Around
by Erin Cade
Summary: Dally, Johnny, Steve and Soda are having slumber parties? Darry is forgetful?


**Turned Around**

"I'm home!" Ponyboy Curtis stepped into his house, falling over as he came in.

No one was home, suprisingly.

Pony lay there, simply enjoying the quiet. That feeling of quiet didn't last very long.

"Hello!" Two-Bit Mathews ran through the door, stepping on Ponyboy's nose on his way in.

"Ow!, Watch where you're going, Two-Bit!" Pony..

Two-Bit stopped for a second. "Did I step on something?"

He looked down. "Oh, phew, it's only Ponyboy. What're you doing down there?"

Ponyboy looked up at Two-Bit, annoyed. "Well, I was enjoying the quiet, until you stepped on my nose!"

Two-Bit looked embarrased for a moment. "Sorry, Pone, let me help you up." He extended his hand out to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was about to take it when.. "Oh, crap, Mickey Mouse has started!" Two-Bit ran to the tv, and turned it on, leaving Ponyboy on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"You really are Two-Shit." He mumbled, starting to get up, when...

"Hello?" Johnny Cade came through the door, stepping on Ponyboy, just like Two-Bit.

"Ow!" Ponyboy moaned, this time grabbing his eye in pain.

"Did I step on something?" He looked down at his fallen friend.

"Ponyboy, what happened?" He asked, sounding concerned, which is more than Ponyboy could say for Two-Shit.. I mean, Two-Bit.

Ponyboy rolled his.. 'good' eye. "You _stepped_ on my _eye_!"

Johnny helped his friend up.

"Thanks." Ponyboy replied, heading into the kitchen for ice.

"What are ya watchin'?" Johnny asked Two-Bit.

"Mickey Mouse." Two-Bit replied, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Whatever." Johnny started watching too.

"WE'RE HOME!" Steve Randle and Sodapop Curtis came into the living room.

"What the hell, Steve, _you_ don't live here!" Ponyboy cried out, coming into the living room.

To Ponyboy's suprise, Steve burst into tears.

"Okay..."

Sodapop was comforting Steve. He looked up at Ponyboy.

"He does live here.. for tonight, anyway. Pony, you have to sleep on the sofa tonight." Soda said, grinning at him.

"What the hell? You can't kick me out of my own bed! And why, anyway? Steve usually sleeps on the sofa or something." Ponyboy demanded.

Soda was still comforting Steve. "It's for our slumber par.. Oops." He'd just spilt their secret.

Steve looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Aw, why'd ya have to tell them?"

Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy were cracking up.

"What the _hell_? What gaybos!" Two-Bit commented, still laughing.

Steve glared at him. "Shut _up_, Two-Bit! We are _not_ gay!"

The three boys just laughed at him.

"Hey, peoples." Dallas walked in. "What's so funny?"

"Soda and Steve have _slumber_ parties!" Two-Bit gasped out between laughs.

Dally looked at the two embarrased boys. "You guys, too? Man, I thought me and Johnny were the only ones."

Johnny flushed a deep red as Pony and Two-Bit glanced from Dally to Johnny, and started laughing again.

"_You_ can talk!" Steve sneered to Johnny, remembering that Johnny had laughed at him and Soda.

"_Gays_!" Two-Bit coughed, and Pony laughed harder.

"We are not _gay_!" The four of them choursed in unison.

Pony and Two-Bit stopped laughing. "Okay.. that was random.." Two-Bit cocked an eye-brow.

"Hello, brothers and friends, I am now home!" Darry flounced into the room.

"Hey, Darry." Ponyboy said bluntly to his older brother. Maybe you can guess why.

"How's it going, Horseboy?" Darry replied, sitting on the sofa. Darry could never remember anyone's name, except for his own.

What annoyed the crap out of Ponyboy was that sometimes Darry forgot that he even had a youngest _brother_.

"Hey, Sodacan? Can you give me a backrub?" Darry asked, lying on his stomach.

"Okay, but it's Soda_pop_, Darry." Darry shrugged.

"Horsieguy, can you start dinner, please?" Darry called out, closing his eyes as Sodapop began messaging his back.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. He wondered how you got 'Horsieguy' out of 'Ponyboy'.

"Whatever." He went into the kitchen.

"How was work, Darry?" Johnny asked. He was trying to get the focus off him, Darry, Steve and Soda.

Darry grinned. "It was excellent, thanks, Jonothan."

"It's _Johnny_." Dally said, casually leaning against the armchair.

"I _knew_ that, Dylan." He replied, lazily closing his eyes.

"Hey, Steven, can you get me a beer?" Darry asked, opening one eye. Steve grinned. 'Steven' was close enough.

"Yeah, sure, Darry." He got up.

"Oh, and ask Ponyperson what he's making for dinner." Darry closed his eye again.

Steve had to snicker at that one.

"What ya cookin'?" Steve asked, as he got out a beer from the fridge.

"Mac and cheese." Ponyboy replied, feeling annoyed. He still didn't get 'Horsieguy'.

Steve shrugged, and went back into the sitting room.

"What's he making, Stephan?" Darry asked, gratefully grabbing the beer Steve gave him.

Steve glared at Darry. Stephan sounded like such an unmanly name.

"Mac and cheese, and it's _Steve_, Darry." He said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Darry looked up at him. "Oh, sorry."

Soda looked at Steve. "We uh.. have to get ready." Soda nodded to Steve. Steve knew what he meant, and, unfortunately, so did Two-Bit.

"For your _slumber_ party!" Two-Bit cackled with laughter.

"_What_ did you say, Three-Shit?" Darry asked him, confused.

Two-Bit grinned. "Steve, Soda, Johnny and Dally all have slumber parties."

Dally pounced on Two-Bit, and wrestled him to the ground angrily.

Darry was laughing. "So, Popbottle, you decided to come out of the closet after all?"

Soda looked at his brother, angrily.

"Son of a bitch! The name is Sodapop and their names are _Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Dally, Johnny_ and _STEVE_! And no, I am _not_ gay!"

Soda stopped to take a breath.

"Geez, Sodabottle, calm down." Darry said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sodapop groaned, and joined his brother in the kitchen.

Let's just say that the rest of the evening was kind of turned-around, too.


End file.
